Contest for the heart
by Mistress1296
Summary: Ash always felt left out because he wanted to a pokémon coordinator instead of trainer. He was bully for that and been a sensor didn't help him. Ash family move to Kalos where he meet Alian the love of his life. The problem two have a crush on Ash and he sick of it.
1. Chapter 1

In Pallet town most of the kids want to be trainer. This year generation was no different but one Ash Ketchum wanted to be a coordinator. Not many of the kids liked Ash for his choose believing that in the Pokémon school. To get a starter you need to place the top three sports. In that was why most of the kids hate Ash during battles he never lost and he was in first. With his brother Red, and Gary Oak came in second and a girl name Green was third.

The starter was Bulbusaur, Charmander, and Squirtle who was picked by order. So Ash will have first pick and there are only three pokémon. Nearly everyone was wondering if would be going to give Ash a real starter. Since he was going for contests and the pokémon was for the league. Or if Ash would give his privileged to Green so she could get a pokémon.

A month after their sixteen birthday it was time for the journey. Ash, Red, Gary, and Green was in lab waiting to get their starter with the pokémon on a table. The just came in with a pokeball which they guess as an alternative starter for whoever chooses it.

" Alright, I decided to change the rules," said. Immediately Ash felt furious he knows could do so.

"That not fair. I got the highest points." Ash said furry in every word.

"Look Ash. These pokémon was breed for the league. I have informed the league of their entry. I took the liberal to get a good pokémon for you. Now each of you get your pick." told the others who quickly got their pokemon. To try to reason with Ash that pokémon was breed for battles. That they would be unhappy to not go full out in a battle. The top three got to practice all the time with them. So they weren't completely new at this.

"I deserve a real starter. Not just a pokémon you think is cute. Especially because the starter pokémon can mega evolved."

"Ash I assure you this is a good pokemon." release a male pikachu. That did it Ash was beyond furious at the injustice.

"Fuck you. I know you just caught that pikachu. You can't just dump it on me, and experience me a wild pokémon. How is this fair? I won't take a pokémon who try to kill me before." Ash yell. Not even Gary could fault for his fury. They all was partner with pikachu before and knew how bad it was. Pikachu wouldn't listen and it attacked them before, one time it almost kills Ash. It looked like just grab it last minute.

"There got to be another pokémon. You said that you breed another one gramps." Gary said trying to help Ash out. Gary didn't see him as the competition he even has a crush on him. Which made Red tick off he was a bit overprotective. It didn't help that they were rival and Ash has no interest in Gary.

"Well, you see. There was another Charmander born alongside Red. I knew you both would want one. But the other was born a submissive pokémon and I believe it not ready to go yet."

A submissive pokémon was not as aggressive as others. Male can have kids, and they offered to protect by their parents. Even when fully evolved they were still protecting. Sometimes there would huge battle pokemon for a submissive mate was rare even more so then shiny and king nature pokémon.

"Then give to him. A submissive pokémon is great for a contest. And Ash can take care of it." Red spoke up determined to get his brother a pokemon.

say I defend but went to get the Charmander anyway. He came back with a pokeball in hand then he released the Charmander inside. The Charmander was smaller than Red and timid. Charmander looked ready to bolt Ash slowly moving towards it he bends down.

"Hello Charmander. I'm Ash your new trainer." Ash spoke softly his auditory sensor would be able to understand.

"Hi, Ash. say you'll ... get Pikachu. I not a battler like my brother." Charmander timid said knowing he wouldn't understand.

"I going contest not gyms," Ash replies back gently

"You…you understand m – me," Charmander asked sock

"Of course. I'm an auditory sensor. So we can talk whenever you want. By the way, do you want a name? " Ash respond.

"That it so cool. I love a name."

"How about Ignitus. You'll be a fire to be recon with." Ash said

"Ignitus I like it." The newly name Ignitus said proudly.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash didn't brother with apologizing to with what he tries to do. It was a good thing their family was moving to the Kalos region. Delia even got the professor of that region to give them another pokemon. Red can go around Kalos getting badge, but Ash was going to try and get a ribbon from a different region.

Ash and Red stay in Pallet town longer to get used to their starter. Red and his Charmander name Pyro train with Ash and Ignitus for a better strategy. It was common knowledge that when you first start out pokémon trainer goes for power first. But a pokémon coordinator force on strategy and beautiful performance. So by training with each other they get both and will be ahead of others their own age.

Two Charmander face each other across the field. One looked happy balance on it the other look pisses off ready to tear it apart. Pyro charge a metal claw ready to tear. Ignitus bounce on his tail flip in midair and fired a dragon pulse. Pyro couldn't dough his brother attack so easy. Once Ignitus landed Pyro immediately was on him biting down hard. Ignitus grit a dragon pulse already to fired and fire he did. Ignitus was a modest nature which up special attack compare to Pyro who adamant and have a higher attack. Pyro blast back again ready for more all he need was to get a good grip.

"Ignitus. Star moving we're taking this battle." Ash call

 _"You got it, Ash. Ready to lose brother?" Ignitus call playful to Pyro._

 _"Just try it, brother," Pyro smirk back if it was so one else he bet them into the ground._

Ignitus stared to dance confusing Pyro and Red. Pyro tense knowing that when Ignitus dance it hard to keep up with movement. He watched as the smaller Charmander stated to spine on his back.

 **"** Pyro **dragon rush.** "

" **Counter shield** " Ignitus has begun to spine faster as a **flamethrower** the and dragon pulse mix. Pyro wasn't determining the change forward they collide together small explorations happen. When the dust clears both Charmander was tired but still able to go. Then they both glow as they evolved into Charmeleon.

Pyro growl as he spits a **flamethrower** into the air. Ignitus, unlike his brother, calmly check out his new form.

"Congress you guys. We're one step closer to Mega evolving." Red said beyond proud. They have been in Pallet for a month getting to move. They even trainer against the pokémon of range. Instead of hurting there grow having one pokémon to train was easier and faster. With Ash been a sensor and Red have aura they could get more out of other pokemon.

"Yeah, you guys should be proud. We leave in a week. No one could deny how good you are when we get there. Under one month your both Charmeleon with raw under touch potential." Ash said coming up to Ignitus. Ash, Red, and Pyro was the only one who could get close to Ignitus with him freaking out. Ash lightly petted Ignitus who lean more into it.

They were set to leave tomorrow for Kalos everything packed up. Ash was in his share bedroom with Red talking on the phone.

"Yeah. We are there in the morning. I miss you too. ...Oh. muu. Yes" Ash said blushing looking as red as a tomato.

"You can talk to your boyfriend tomorrow. Where I don't have to hear you having phone sex." Red spoke up.

"1 I'm the auditory sensor. 2 You're the aura used. Besides I can hear so much more than you."

 _"Who was that and why are you red in the face?" Ignitus asked_

"His name is Alain. He's my boyfriend. As for the other part, I'm not telling."

"He's Ash soulmate."

 _"What a soulmate, and why is he one?" Pyro asked this time_

"Alain also have an aura like Red. It the aura that tells him we're a soulmate. And before you ask Red don't have one. It as rare as an auditory sensor."

 _"But did you want a soulmate. If you like I could get rid of him." Pyro said after all this time he thought of both Ash and as brothers. It tics him off with how many pokémon try to mate Ignitus at lab. Just because he a submissive didn't mean he has to take just any mate. The two got stronger just to fight off horny males._

"Yes, I choose him on my own Pyro. He gave me the choice. So I not mad, and you do have to start anything. A soulmate is the one person who knows and accepts you no matter what. He wants to hurt me so don't worry." Ash reassures Pyro. He remembered how Ignitus draw into himself when it comes to a suitor. It was one reason they decided to stay so Ignitus get used to this around a controlled environment. If they left the first day, it would have been a constant problem. It was why not many people like submissive pokémon drawing male pokémon into a fight.

"Alain taught me how to use my aura. Even taught us how to truly fight alongside pokemon. And not just throw around orders."

"Even took me to my first contest."

"I bet he regrets it later."

"Why?"

"Cause when we travel. You go shopping and he got to carry your bags. Don't worry he'll get over it once he gets every night." Ash blush, and tackle his laughing brother to the ground they end up play fighting.


	3. chapter 3

They finally arrived in Kalos at Lumios airport. Delia already sent their stuff ahead of time and was going to walk them to the lab. Both Pyro and Ignitus were out the pokeballs enjoying the sun. Ash was not so subtle listing all around for something or one.

"You almost ran into four people. The paid attention he said he will meet you at the lab." Delia said fondly. She was thankful that Alain was going to travel with her sons. She also except for Alain to marry into the family someday.

"Hey. There it is." Ash joyful said running to the lab. He knocks on the and immediately a women came out.

"Hello. I am Sophie you must be one of the Ash."

"I am. We're you experience us?"

"Yes. Know to tell you apart by hair and eyes. Am I to assume you ran here for your pokemon."

"That plus he has a date with one Alain. You see him around"

"Red! Stay out of this. Go get your pokémon." Ash blush looking annoyed.

"Alright. You two right this way."

As they were going where the pokémon was kept Ash was pulling away. He didn't even tense as a pair of lips pressed against his in a kiss. Ash reach up to pull the all too familiar person down into a deeper kiss. Alain pulls away from the kiss gasping slightly he kiss Ash head.

"I miss you," Alain whisper knowing Ash could hear. His eyes full of nothing but love and adoration. Ash a warm aura surrounds him in what fill like a long time.

"I miss you too. I see you got the peasant I sent." Ash touch the blue scarf around Alain's neck.

"Yes. I got something for you as well. Close your eyes." He places something on Ash's wrist. Ash opened his eyes to see that it was and blush furry gaping.

"Alain."

"Do you like it."

"Yes, but you shouldn't have. It lovely."

"I thought of you when I see it."

"Alain even if my family understand you could be pushing it."

"Which is why I didn't get a ring."

Ash looked to the promised band on his wrist. It was silver and what looks like a fire on the top. At the side, the words 'You are the only one who held my heart'. Going around the band.

The decision two go, Ash, next pokémon. When they got their Ash his brother received a pokeball. Ash looks at the table to see the Kalos starter. Which lead Ash to believe he didn't get one. Ash already knew he wanted froakie on his side. He did research and out this froakie was most likely battle bond and thought it would be nice to have that type of bond with a pokemon.

Before Ash can choose an explosion sounds in the lab. They all ran into the main area to see a garchomp running wild before escaping. Ignitus and Pyro following after along with the froakie. Ash, Alain, and following after.

The garchomp fleet to the top of Lucio's towel with what appeared as team rocket. Team Rocket was a problem in Kanto but that doesn't explain why they were in Kalos.

"Pyro **firefang** "

"Ignitus dragon pulse" the attack sent the rubble away. They quickly change into the garchomp still the pain. "Froakie I need you to use foakio to hold it in place. Ignitus aim for that collar."

The both the Charmeleon and froakie move in sic. The froakie suck the garchomp feet to the ground while Ignitus dragon pulse aims true. Hit the collar death on and breaking it. Ash could see both Red and Alain taking care of the rockets. Suddenly the tower broke apart under the froakie who fell down.

Ash jump after it grabbing and crawl around it. Froakie can't what was going all he could be crawl into ash. Before they could hit the ground under them catch them and began to lower.

Ash moan as he rocked back into the thrush and signed. Alain pulls out to laid beside him Ash crawl up to Alain.

"You know you scared me."

"Didn't the I'm sorry sex not calm you."

"It did I'm still mad you jump."

"Next time I'll consider you"

"There won't be the next time."

Ash just move closer too tired to argue.

They finally were headed off with two new pokémon a froakie and a gible. Though Ash has a small lump in his step. Red was teased too much while Alain looks smug.


	4. Chapter 4

"So. How did you get a gible?" Ash ask during their break they let out their pokémon.

"The garchomp at the lab have a son. So I was getting him anyway. So why froakie he seems more of a fighter then contest." Red reply

"Froakie strength is good for the battle stage. All we need to work on is a good style. Now get started on the bath I got lunch."

"Why do you get lunch? And how do you plan the baths." Alain asked

Because I see you, two cooks. I'm not letting either one of you near a fire."

"I have gotten better not as good as you, but better. Besides I not sure how you want them clean."

"Also your pokémon too. No buts I need the practice in case I get similar pokémon."

Ash got to work with a special waterless spray for pokémon who don't like water. He made sure to brush it inside scale to clean them out. Tyranitar and charizard seem to like it right away. He then put a special oil to make the scale stronger and shiny. He repeats it with gible and the Charmeleon and the oil on froakie. The one he put on metang was to make sure he wasn't weighted down plus it did shine. Ash was just finishing brush weavile when he smells something to burn.

"It because I know you two I premade lunch."

"You really have that little fate in our cooking." Alain

Ash look to the badly burn thing that was still smoking.

"Yes, I do. Good thing too otherwise we wouldn't be eating."

"Either they were really hungry, or biased to my cooking," Ash said

"Well, you did make quite a bit. And I use to buy the food. Also, why does my pokémon look brighter."

"Special types of oils. Also cooking is left to me. That means you and Red got clean up." Before they could argue he took calling to his pokemon.

"Yeah, froakie I found a great name. How about Kamau it means a quiet warrior. What you think?"

 _"I like it. Kamau my opponent won't know what hit them." Kamau proudly stated_

"I'm sure with your past trainers you're know how to battle. What you need to learn is how to put on a show. First, you need to learn how to dance. Dodge with confidence in a contest every hit goes against you. You either beat your opponents in a short amount of time or use it. You must always look or have the time on your side." Ash spoke softly

 _"What about Ignitus? Does power not matter I contest?" Kamau asked complex out of all of his past trainers they care only for winning._

"Think about it power mean nothing if it doesn't hit. Plus, control is the most important thing to learn."

 _"Don't worry Kamau. Ash and Red are both working on power and strategy. So don't worry about being weak." Ignitus said reassure. Ignitus spoke_

"Okay. Ignitus let show them show how it has done."

Electric started to gather in Ignitus claws. Unlike the user, **thunder punch** these turn into rings. It was thicker cause Ignitus also have to control metal claw as well to not shock himself. But after doing this for a while he barely gives it a second thought. Ignitus throw the electric rings in the air then quickly making a third. Ignitus stared to juggle the rings each time one came back he feed it a little more electronic making them bigger.

" **Dragon Tail** "

Ignitus grow green he hit the ground with it to launch himself to the falling rings. Ignitus spine letting the tail catch the lighting rings, and angle himself towards the ground. Ignitus landed on his claws spinning his tail in a show of control, power, and beauty.

"Finish **dragon pulse**."

Ignitus those his tail letting the electric fly high into the air. Quickly he backflipped into the air, and let lose dragon pulse those the rings. The dragon plus went the rings middle as they flash then explode and rain a shower of color into small sparkle.

"Ignitus is pretty good but dragon tail is shaken," Alain comments coming closer

"It has gotten better though. The dragon-type energy it's easy to use. Forcing dragon energy the tail is easier than a full outrage." Ash reply.

"Given a little more time you have it down before the contest." Red

"True it just after your gym battle. You still want to start out with Ramos right."

"Yep, those grass type should be great for Pyro and Xily to start out."

"Why do you want in Coumarine City they don't start weak you know. "Alain was confused as to why they wouldn't start out with a beginner gym.

"We face the pokémon at the lab. And since Ignitus and Pyro were born we have been practicing. I just need to get Xily ready by the time we'll their he'll be ready." Red proudly stated not at all thinking hell would lose.

"By the time we get there, Red won't be so hardheaded. Besides a contest, I'd hold nearby and I want to get some pokémon there." Ash told him ignoring Red industry at the hard-headed comment.

 _"Well hello there. And who is such a fascinating creature like you is call." An Absol said talking to Ignitus._


	5. Chapter 5

_"Listen here you fucking mutt you- "before Pyro could finish Kalama step forward growing in fury_

 _"You talk one step towards my mate. I'll rip out your eyes and shove it down you through so you can see my claw tear your body open." Kalama grow out_

"Hey since our pokémon wants a battle how about it. I'm Astrid by the way."

Before Alain can choose to accept or decline not Kalama and Absol both attack.

" **Flamethrower** " **"Dark plus** "

The two attack collie together stopping the other. Absol lunches a **mega horn** but was caught he immediately backflipped away.

"How about we use our full strength," Alain asked looking middle frustration with this entire thing.

"Find by me." Astrid reply

They both comments to mega evolved both pokemon. Now it was a battle between **steel wing** and **mega horn**. It was one thing to know about mega evolved pokémon but to see them fight up close is another thing entry. The blows could be here for a mile away. Every blow hurts Ash ear a little he hears something a slash a little away.

Ash focus back on the battle if seem mega Absol was gearing up for a dark plus. But Kalama quite literally blows them back by a powerful **blast burn**. Mega Absol went down turning back but didn't get back up. Once Astrid left Alain immediately turn to Kalama annoy.

"Why" wasn't a question a demand

 _"He tries to take my mate," Kalama growl out. That was met with a dragon pulse to the face from Ignitus_

 _" **I** am **not your mate"** A very piss off Ignitus growl._

"Guy can we not fight in front of our guests. Why don't you come out we wouldn't hurt you? "Ash said first to the fighting duo than to the one watching since the battle.

A girl came out with a Chespin cane out looking sheepish.

"So that was called mega evolved." A still stun Mairin ask

"I'm surprised you don't know that," Red said not very impressed

"Hey! I'm just starting out as a trainer." Mairin shouted not happy to be put down

Ash unprepared for the sound fell to the ground. Ash holds his ears and curls up unable to take the pain. He felt strong arms surround him as well as a soothing aura. Ash leans closer to Alain taking in the comfort and waiting for the pain to stop.

"I am so sorry. I didn't know you were an auditory sensor." Mairin said quietly

"It finds. You didn't know." Ash reassures

"Well starting trainer too. So why don't you know about mega evolution." Red ask

"Well. Consider how unluckily it is to find a stone. They don't really teach it in school." Alain explain for Mairin

"Wait. How are you starting out? Aren't you sixteen?" Mairin ask confused

"10 years old was the normal time to become a trainer. But since there were more kids some had to wait. It was so bad that only three could go at a time. And other had to wait to be breed. special breed us those Charmeleon." Ash explains

"That must have been annoying to wait like that," Mairin said

 _"_ It was but since they were born, we been training them" Red mock groan

"So why does the Charmeleon look like it won't the charizard?"

"Kalama try to claim Ignitus. As you can see it didn't go well." Alain said having enough or try to keep the peace between them.

"You see Ignitus have to deal with this all the time in Kanto. I doubt he will want the put up with Kalama." Ash said just as Ignitus came to him and return himself to his pokeball.


	6. Chapter 6

With Mairin traveling with them, they explain why the battle happen.

There was a rank amount pokémon like why some more aggressive than others. Alpha pokémon no matter the species was always aggressive and ready to fight. Although some species are known to be more dominant like the Charmander line. Charmander know how strong they are when they're born and try to show it. However, Squirtle, when an evolved into wartortle, become arrogant so it best to put that off as soon as it evolved. Bulbasaur lucky enough was more mallow as was the most grass type. Unless there was a dominant then it the most aggressive and would defend it heard.

Now the beta is the more male of species. They won't challenge too much but will fight for their position. Most grass types fall in that as well as flying type pokemon it why so many have them. The thing is you can never tell whether one is ready to fight for alpha. That why is it best to keep a close watch on their position. No matter what it best to remind them you're in charge of the team. If you to fight for alpha in a team they would think more powerful for the trainer.

Last is omega or submissive pokémon which was rare. Bug type mostly falls in the category but it rare to be born in others. Submissive pokémon don't really like to fight they more loves and nest guard. Male submissive are rare and alpha would fight over them. Beta get more of a position if they can control an omega. Sometimes in the wild it whoever the strongest could claim the omega as a mate. Often times it the omega right to choose who they mate with. So alpha could always show off and perverted others from coming to close to them. Female submissive are common and would usually choose the alphas if don't love another. Males are the common force to fast if they want some protection against more violent pokémon. And they usually stick with one mate for life.

Male submissive would fight but if a push to could become deadly to anyone. If not claim almost nothing could stop their fury. However, in a team they don't have to worry too much but that where the problem truly starts. Really trainer bad trainers would use submissive as stress relief for the others members. Worst trainers would use them as breeding stock for both their team and wild pokémon they can't get. It good trainer that know submissive is the heart of the team and would keep it together.

Alain would be lying if he says he won't help Kalama to curt Ignitus. It was a common fact that pokémon often take after the trainer. That means they could take an interesting in the other trainer Pokémon. It often made them harder to leave each other. If a pokémon mate and their trainer aren't together the pokémon would do anything to stay together. Being around Ash as much Alain knew what he didn't like. So passing some knowledge on to Kalama would probably help.

It was during dinner that Kalama came back from wherever he been.

" _Ignitus. May we talk along?" Kalama asked_

 _"I suppose so. Don't dare try anything." Ignitus related_

 _Kalama took Ignitus and flew off to his surprise. Ignitus look at the clearing with a rock in the middle surround by a-flied of flowers and treat in the middle. Ignitus look on in wonder truly amazing at the beautiful in the moonlight._

 _"It beautiful," Ignitus said in awl_

 _"Ignitus. I just you would be mine and I am sorry. I ask you to consider this as a courting gift._

 _"I would love to."_

The next all could see Kalama and Ignitus crawl up together. It was clear to even Mairin knew they were courting. Kalama barely takes his eyes off of Ignitus or was too far behind.


	7. AN

AN: okay reason I didn`t update sooner was that my word document where I write reuse to work for me I fix it those. Also, the first contest of the heart will be taken down meanly because I am adding that story to this one. so not all of my ideas would go away just thing like no talking pokemon or alpha, beta, omega uv. or powers it just not really the style I like to writes a more realize pokemon story. but things like Alain/ Ash will be a thing plus their pokemon as well. also, there will be a long triangle between Ash/Alain and? you`ll know them when I add them. to be honest this is how I want my first story to start like it just got away from me. Thank you to all who stuck with me for this long thanks for your review and support I will try to **upload pokemon more. Contest of the heart AU is where this will be under.**


End file.
